Office-based endometrial biopsy is a standard diagnostic procedure used by gynecologists. While efficacious in detection of cancer, endometrial biopsy frequently will not detect endometrial polyps, submucous myomas, and other endometrial pathology. Hysteroscopy, or direct vision of the inside of the uterus (referred to herein as the “uterine cavity” and/or “endometrial cavity”), has been shown to greatly improve diagnostic accuracy. Few gynecologists do office hysteroscopy, however, because of the complexity and expense of the equipment and supplies required. While it is possible to take tiny biopsies through some hysteroscopes that have operating channels, the surgeon usually needs to remove the hysteroscope and then do an endometrial biopsy with a different instrument. The repeated insertion and removal of multiple instruments into the patient's uterine cavity can be uncomfortable for the patient and/or may prolong the time required to complete the hysteroscopy and endometrial sampling procedures compared to performing both procedures without the repeated insertion and removal of different instruments. And, such use of multiple instruments for the same inspection/biopsy procedure requires the expense and inconvenience of buying, stocking and sterilizing such instruments.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.